


Knock First

by evelynIttor



Series: My Spn Pairings Bingo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dildos, F/F, Femslash, Ghost Kevin, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelynIttor/pseuds/evelynIttor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin couldn't knock on doors anymore, much to his dismay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock First

Kevin Tran blurred back into existence. He'd spent the long journey, from the bunker in Lebanon to Jody Mill's sheriff's office in Sioux Falls, in the veil. Time passed differently there and it was better than watching his mother get more and more exhausted as she drove through state after state.

The car, with his ring in it, had stopped driving an hour ago and he materialized inside Jody's house. There was a salt line just inside the door, but part of it had been brushed aside. The sigils and wards carved and painted into the walls didn't keep him out and Kevin walked across the floor, his feet making no sound.

He couldn't hear anything, but he still had trouble with that. If Heaven was open he wouldn't even have been a spirit and interacting with the world was hard. According to his mother he'd gotten stuck in loops a few times, saying the same things over and over again, pacing in one spot as he shifted between the world and the realm beyond. 

Kevin tried to knock on the first closed door he came across but his fist went right into the wood. He pulled his arm out of the door and tried again, but it was no use, he wasn't having a good day. The world was too far away for him to knock. With a shrug, Kevin carefully stepped through the wall. It was an odd sensation, not one that he really liked, but it could have been worse. 

He stepped through the door and wavered for a moment on the other side before he found his footing in the world and managed to keep himself in the realm of life. Then he wished he hadn't.

This room was not a study or an office as he'd expected. It was a bedroom, quite a messy one at that. Clothes were strewn over the floor, dirty uniforms and underwear, but closer to the bed was the skirt and jacket his mother had been wearing and a lacy pair of panties was settled on top, as if taking caringly and lovingly aside. Kevin didn't want the mental image of his mother in tiny delicate panties and he stared at the scene of the bed. It was like a disaster, a car accident where you couldn't pull your eyes away.

His mother was moaning on the bed, he could hear the sounds of the world now. Her legs were spread and her knees nearly touched the mattress beneath, her hips were stretched as far as they could go. Her bra and undershirt where still on, but still, parts of his mother he'd never wanted to see were on display.

There was a nauseatingly green dildo between her legs, pounding into her with the thrusts of the dark haired woman's hips. Sherriff Mills, god, Sherriff Mills and his mother were going at it like there was no tomorrow, moaning and grabbing at each other.

Kevin spun around, turning his back on the scene. He knocked into the dresser in the room and the mirror balanced on top of it teetered.

"Kevin!" He heard his mother's voice switch from pleasure to panic. "Get out of here!"

Kevin couldn't agree with her more, he fell through the door as quickly as he could and winked back out of existence as soon as he was out of the room. They probably wouldn't need him, he could stay in the nether realms until his mother packed up and moved on. Sometime alone would be good for the both of them.


End file.
